gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Carl Johnson
Dringende Rechtschreibüberarbeitung!!! Zaibatsu 18:57, 21. Jul 2006 (UTC) Inhalt "Im laufe des Spiels kann der Protagonist nach Wünschen verändert werden." Gehört in den Artikel GTA San Andreas, da dies ein Feature des Spiels ist und nicht zur Person Carl Johnson gehört. Habs erst mal gelöscht, vielleicht füg ich es später selbst entsprechend ein. Iam 09:20, 3. Aug 2006 (UTC) Sollte man nicht unter Feinde in der Tabelle auch die Vietnamesen, die Mafia (Leones, Sindacco, Forellis) und die San Fierro Rifas vermerken?? Abschnitte "CRASH" und "Los Santos 1992" sind redundant... ...der zusätzliche Inhalt eines dieser Teile in den anderen reinschreiben und den dann unnötigen Teil löschen, die derzeitige Version hat viele doppelte Infos und alles in Allem ein Gefühl des "Deja vu"'s... Früh im Spiel unterstützt CJ Sweet und den Rest der Gang, indem er in Teilen der Nachbarschaft Drogendealer ausrottet, herausgelassen wird, um weitere Jobs für das Team zu machen. CJ und Sweet legten mit ihren Verhaftungen den Weg zum Zerfall der GSF - genau wie Cesars Varrios Los Aztecas - und ihre totale Dominierung in Los Santos von anderen Gangs übernommen, den Ballas und Los Santos Vagos. Ich weiss ja nicht, aber ich finde, da fehlt irgendwie ganz eindeutig Text. Vielleicht sollte sich das ein Sachkundiger Admin oder Moderator das mal ansehen. ErikDraven 00:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Gern, ich schaue spätestens heute Abend mal nach, was sich machen lässt. Zaibatsu 12:06, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut, mach das. ErikDraven 06:05, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Da hat sich ja leider nichts verändert. ErikDraven 21:20, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe es vergessen, so was passiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den fehlenden Text in nächster Zeit ergänzen werde. Zaibatsu 15:06, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habs mal korrigiert. ErikDraven 14:58, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fahrzeuge CJ fährt einen Savanna und eine ZR-350? Homie 16:23, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :die savanna fährt er doch in dr mission lowrider und die zr-350 in farewell my love...l.g. 16:25, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Er kann doch nichts dafür! XD Das sind nur temporäre Fahrzeuge! Außerdem glaube ich, dass der Spieler selbst entscheiden kann... Ich zum Beispiel fahre oft eine Chaos-Derby-Kiste (Cheat "OLDSPEEDDEMON"), weil der Cheat leicht zu merken ist XD XD XD Metoxys 18:21, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann könnte aber jeder den Wagen, den er am liebsten fährt (Cheetah 4 life xD) da hinschreiben. Dann hätten wir bei so vielen registrierten Mitgliedern jede Menge Fahrzeuge. Man sollte also die Fahrzeuge verwenden, die er in Missionen fährt. Aber würde da der Feltzer (SA) nicht auch reingehören? Den fährt er in Fender Ketchup...LanceVanceDance 19:48, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Er fährt aber auch einen Feltzer in der Endmission. Leute, das sind Fahrzeuge, die vom Spiel kontrolliert rumstehen oder die, die Rockstar vorgesehen hat. Da der Spieler aber CJ ist / steuert, sollten CJ's Lieblingsfahrzeuge sein, die, die der Spieler mag. (RHINO 4 LIFE!!!) --Metoxys 20:02, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und dann hätten wir viele Fahrzeuge. Vielleicht passt ja auch nicht jedem das Fahrzeug des anderen und dann gibt es Streit in sinnlosen Diskussionen :D Deshalb: Belassen wir es einfach bei den von Rockstar vorgegebenen Fahrzeugen,damit jeder glücklich ist und der Artikel nicht vollgespamt wird (einige Ganzlustige könnten ja zwanzig Fahrzeuge reinschreiben). LanceVanceDance 20:17, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Am Besten streichen wir einfach den Teil "Fahrzeuge". Wie wäre das? --Metoxys 20:22, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Streichen? Das ist einerseits eine gute, anderseits eine schlechte Idee. Da CJ in der Story ja den Wagen jeweils nur 1 oder 2-Mal fährt, kann man nicht sagen, dass es "sein" Wagen ist. Was mich aber wundert: Ich würde es bei VCS viel angebrachter finden, wenn noch die Fahrzeuge von den eingenommenen Betrieben stehen würden, da Vic Vance ja Betriebe übernimmt und vor diesen stehen spezielle Fahrzeuge. Auch in VC steht vor der Villa von Diaz, jetzt Vercetti ein Admiral oder ne Limo und ein Infernus. LanceVanceDance 14:07, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du bitte wieder zum Thema zurückkommen? ::Und du bitte unterschreiben? Zaibatsu 12:06, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::... Metoxys 09:43, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also wie jetzt? Löschen wir den Teil "Fahrzeuge"? Metoxys 17:37, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich bin gegen eine Löschung (der Vollständigkeit halber). Allerdings würde ich die Namen der Autos entfernen und stattdessen "unbekannt" oder "keins" hinschreiben. Denn Fahrzeuge aus Missionen sind nichtssagend. Da könnte man ja auch die PCJ-600 nehmen (Just Business und Stoaway).Radczek 14:54, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Die Tabellen, die sich im Wiki befinden, sind im Grunde genommen nicht verbindlich. Von einer Tabelle existieren hier viele verschiedene Versionen. Wenn es aber auf Stichpunkte keine „Antworten“ gibt, werden diese in der Regel weggelassen. Zaibatsu 16:07, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Easter Egg Vllt ist ja CJ gar nicht mehr "so erfolgreich"? Hab GTA IV nicht, aber ich dachte es spielt im Jahre 2008. Seit dem CJ "so erfolgreich" ist sind also 16 Jahre vergangen, da kann sich einiges geändert haben und CJ evtl doch nach Liberty gezogen sein. Ice 15:06, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Du hast recht, ich glaube nicht, dass CJ 16 Jahre "erfolgreich" in San Andreas ist. Er könnte ja zurück nach Liberty City gehen, weil er da eh 5 Jahre gelebt hat und es ihm in SA nicht mehr so gut gefällt oder so. Es gibt halt 1000 Möglichkeiten, was nach der SA-Storyline passieren könnte. LanceVanceDance 18:08, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich will jetzt nicht irgendwie alles nochmal neu umkrempeln oder so, aber in Alderney an der Keneckie Avenue befindet sich ein Haus mit der Aufschrift "CJ'Autos": vielleicht ist das ja ein Laden, der CJ jetzt in Liberty gehört. Muss nicht, kann aber sein ;) Ziani15 20:05, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt etliche andere Titel in GTA-Spielen, die das Wort „CJ“ enthalten, zum Beispiel C-J’s Barricades (schon in Vice City) und CJ’s Fishy Fingers. Dass CJ den Laden betreibt, halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Und solange nichts bewiesen ist, kommt es nicht in den Artikel. Zaibatsu 18:07, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) hast recht! gibts wirklich oft, könnte aber sein xD Ziani15 15:13, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Alter Wie alt ist Carl (CJ) überhaupt?Gta4Gamer 19:29, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Laut englischem Wiki 25 (dafür gibt es aber keine Beweise).DMaen 09:45, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC)